Talk:Pope Benedict XV
I don't think he was mentioned at all. Actually this article was conjectural. Turtle Fan 05:26, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :There were enough references to the Pope that I think we can let it stand. TR 09:40, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I agree. And it's impossible to create a new diocese like that made in RdL without papal say-so, which is proof positive of papal support. It might not have been Benedict XV, or it might have been a different man using that name; the real Benedict XV wanted the war to end, kept trying desperately to mediate and damn near bankrupted the Vatican donating to aid societies on both sides. So openly rooting for one side over the other seems a bit unlike him. Turtle Fan 17:25, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::I haven't read that book, so maybe I'm just missing something, but this isn't necessarily papal support, it could be papal indifference. The Pope and Church could regard the question of Ireland, Quebec, and Poland independence as a political rather then a religious matter, and not have an opinion. The new dioceses could be nothing more then the bureaucratic measure that best fits the de-facto setuation, made with indifference to the question of weather those three countries should be independent. Emmette Hernandez Coleman (talk) 09:07, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Delete I've reviewed the GW series, and the references to the Pope and to the actions of the Church are minor and insubstantial. I vote now that we delete. TR (talk) 16:37, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :I'm indifferent. I guess if we're voting, I abstain. Or maybe I vote "present;" that's always fun. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:16, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :If there are references in the books, wouldn't it be better to keep this article, but limit it's content to what's actually stated in the books? If the books don't say much about him, we're not going to have much content, but I don't see the problem with that; Benedict XV is a character even if he's only a very minor one. Emmette Hernandez Coleman (talk) 01:09, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::There are no direct references to Pope Benedict XV, just that there is a pope. TR (talk) 01:41, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :::The other thing is, since popes don't use their birth names, even if there is a Benedict XV, he might not be our Benedict XV. There's not, not in this case. There is a Pius XII. If memory serves, we have that one properly annotated with that qualifier. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:33, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Probably should be deleted then although, like TF, I am fairly indifferent to it. ML4E (talk) 19:39, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I decided to just be bold and redirect this to Pope#Southern Victory, at least for now. Sense this article seems to be almost entirely speculation that will avoid a "needs to be corrected now before someone reads it and is misled by it" problem. Emmette Hernandez Coleman (talk) 01:22, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::As for what to do long term: from what you guys are saying, this seams to be speculation almost in it's entirety. I vote we leave ether leave this a redirect on the basis that what little there is to say can fit at the target, or keep this and move most of the content into a speculation section. ::I've made this edit to the target sense, from what TR says, even the name is speculation. Emmette Hernandez Coleman (talk) 04:23, March 18, 2014 (UTC)